Just One Little Question
by TVchick08
Summary: Kate seperates the team for a day, but its a little too much for the team to handle. Boredem sets in and with it comes the chance to ask things they never would, all because of email. Nathen & Meva
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just One Little Question  
**Author:** Britt (with help from Syd)  
**Rating:** Umm ... PG-13 at the most  
**Pairing:** If you know me you shouldn't have to ask, but just in case. its Nathen and Meva. with mention to the Stephen/Lisa thing.  
**Disclaimer:** It sucks that they aren't mine, but they aren't. :(  
**Summary:** The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.  
**A/N:** Special thanx to **Dr-who-4-u** for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.

-------------------------------------------

Stephen was bored, and he didn't like being bored. It may not happen very often, but when it did it drove him insane. Not only did he not have one piece of paperwork left to do, but he was trapped in his office, alone. He had already cleaned his desk off, and out. And after reorganizing his whole bookcase he was out of options. He was bored, very bored, but then he remembered one thing Kate forgot to do, e-mail. He smiled to himself as he turned his computer on, pulling the keyboard and mouse out of their draw and clicking the monitor on. If he couldn't bother his team in person he would just use modern technology. Kate may have been smart, but she wasn't smart enough. Opening up his e-mail he started to type, deciding to make Natalie his first victim.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Nat,**

**So I'm really bored and there is nothing to do. How about you? I'm going crazy and I ran out of paperwork to do 3 hours ago. Are we allowed to leave for lunch? Because if we are what time are you going?**

**Stephen**

Stephen re-read the e-mail before clicking send and smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Maybe this day wouldn't suck so much.

-------------------------------------------

Natalie Durant was not the kind of woman that handled being locked up well. She got fidgety, and that was not a good thing. Her paperwork had been done an hour after Kate had shut the door on her, and she had nothing that needed to be organized, not a thing. She had already paced from end of the room to other about a hundred times, and after that she had decided to pace the other direction. However, that had only taken about 30 minutes of her time and she was again, left bored. Deciding that she could at least play solitaire for the next two hours, or until she went blind. Turning on her computer she smiled when she saw that she had a new message, she opened it and laughed at what she read. This was good, leave it to Stephen to figure out a way to comunicate.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Stephen,**

**Are you suer this is such a smart idea? What if Kate finds out? But anyways. Yes I am very bored. I ran out of paperwork 4 hours ago so ha:-D I think so, she can't keep us hostage all day, other wise I may have to resort to sending an e-mail to the police. I'm not sure. probably 1, why, what did you have in mind?**

**Nat**

She clicked send and smiled, as long as she had Stephen nothing about this day would suck, not that she would ever admit that of course.

-------------------------------------------

Stephen was halfway through a game of on-line Pac-Man when he saw the new mail icon pop up at the bottom of the computer. Not caring whether or not he got eaten he clicked out of the game and opened his e-mail.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Nat,**

**No I'm not sure, but if I don't talk to someone soon I'm going to go insane. If Kate finds out then oh well, it was cruel of her to lock us in here all alone. sigh She could have least let Miles sit in here, then I'd have someone to talk too. Darn, I thought it was a record. Oh well. No she can't, that sounds like a good idea. If she doesn't release us I'll e-mail Jack and have him call the police and say that we've been kidnapped. Okay, 1 sounds good, I was thinking if we can escape long enough we could run down to that deli you and Eva talk about all the time. If we can escape that is. :)**

**Stephen**

After clicking send he returned to his Pac-Man game only to discover that he had indeed lost and was now back on level one. This really was not his day.

-------------------------------------------

Natalie had returned to pacing the office after 5 minutes of not hearing from Stephen. She had made it to the tenth lap when her computer beeped, signaling another e-mail. She smiled to herself as she rushed over to the console, excited to hear what he had to say.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Stephen,**

**LOL, same here. Yeah I know, what I wouldn't give to have someone here to keep me company, not that you aren't doing a fine job ;). Okay, you tell Jack and I'll tell Kim, maybe if they get more than one call they'll believe them. Lunch sounds good, I'll meet you your office around 1. Sound good?**

**Nat**

Sighing, she clicked send and propped her feet up on the desk. She really shouldn't have worn heels today.

-------------------------------------------

Stephen had given up on Pac-Man and moved onto a more serious game of Bejewled when his concentration was broken by the sound of a very loud beep. When he realised that he had left the volume on he calmed down a little, that was when he saw the flashing mail icon. _So that's what that beeping was. _He opened his mail and smiled as he read it.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Nat,**

**Thanks, but yes, this is helping, somewhat. sigh Is this day ever going to end? Ok so I just heard Kate yell that we have 20 minutes until lunch and that we will be set free for that 30 minute period, thank God. Sounds very good. Can't wait :-D**

**Stephen**

Finally able to relax about the day a little he decided that he was tired of playing video games and decided to read instead. That lasted all of ten minutes before he was bored again. Figuring that ten more minutes of Pac-Man would be fine he turned back to the computer. Determined as ever.

-------------------------------------------

After she managed to throw a note across the hallway into Eva's half opened door Nat decided that she had better check and see what Stephen had said about lunch. Just as she sat down the computer made its familiar beep, causing the doctor to smile to herself.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: BORED!**

**Stephen,**

**Yes, somwhat. LOL. No I don't believe it ever will. I never thought I'd say this, but we need a case. Just so that we can get out of Kate's evil grasp. :-D. Yes I heard, and now we only have 5. So I will see you then. No need to reply until after lunch.**

**Nat**

She was satisfied with what she had written, even though her stoman choose that moment to remind her that it wasn't. She clicked send and stood, grabbing her purse from behind her desk. Once at the door she slid her flip-flops on and decided to wait by the door for the sound of Kate's voice. This day really did suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just One Little Question

Author: Britt (with help from Syd)

Rating: PG-13 at the most

Pairing: Nathen & Meva; with mentions of Stephen/Lisa & Nat/OC

Fandom: Medical Investigation

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, it sucks.

Summary: The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.

A/N: Special thanx to Dr-Who-4-u for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.

A/N2: sorry this chapter is shorter, but I couldn't really find another way to work this one out.

-------------------------------------------

Miles really hated Kate, like really hated her. Not only had she made him come to work despite all his paperwork being done, but she then had the nerve to seperate him from everyone else. He was bored, no wait, bored was a huge understatement. He was almost in tears and that was no lie. Sighing he turned on his computer and stared at his background before deciding that he would at least try to use his e-mail. Not knowing what to say to Stephen or Nat, and wondering if Frank was even here he decided to try Eva.

**To: Rossi, Eva**

**From: McCabe, Miles J.**

**Subject: This sucks!**

**Eva,**

**sigh I'm really bored and there is nothing to do. I didn't have any paperwork to do to begin with and yet Kate still had me come in. She then proceeds to seperate us all. sigh this is pure evil. I swear, can't she get arrested for this. I really need to get out of here. You should open your door enough for me to sneak in. :)**

**ok so I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get out of here in time to catch that show you wanted to see. I have tickets if you wanna go?**

**I'm gona go now. I'm desperate for a snack. lol**

**write back**

**miles**

After re-reading the e-mail he clicked send and the got up in search of something to eat

-------------------------------------------

Eva was half-way through an article in the paper when her computer beeped. Looking up from her paper she saw the 'new mail' icon blinking. Figuring that whoever e-mailed her was probably one of her equally bored co-workers. She opened it and smiled when saw that it was from Miles. After reading it carefully she wrote back, a smile on her face the whole time.

**To: McCabe, Miles J.**

**From: Rossi, Eva**

**Subject: This sucks!**

**Miles,**

**Yes, I am really bored as well. I'm sorry, that sucks. You can always sneak over here and do my paperwork. ;). lol. yeh the whole seperating us thing sucks. it doesn't make any sense sigh she probably can, but there's nothing we can do about it. its open, but Kate keeps walking by. she's making that Nat and Stephen don't escape, they were already late for lunch. sigh you can try if you wanna**

**we better be able to leave before 6. I would love to go, but I gotta know, how the hell did you get tickets? that show has been sold out for weeks. :-D**

**lol. good luck with that**

**Eva**

Just as Eva clicked 'send' her door opened and Kate walked in. Eva looked up and smiled as she closed the program. "Something I can do for you Director?"

The older woman looked around the office before looking up at Eva. "Have you seen Frank?"

"No."

"He's disappeared."

"Oh."

"If you see him tell him to come to my office."

"Will do."

Kate started toward the door, but before she left Eva heard her yell. "Dr. McCabe, you better get back in your office if you wanna see tomorrow."

Eva laughed to herself as Kate shut the door. Shaking her head she turned back to the paper, waiting to hear from Miles.

-------------------------------------------

After getting yelled out by Kate for trying to escape Miles sat down in his office chair and tried to act like nothing had happened. His door opened and Frank's head appeared on the other side. "Is Kate in here?"

Miles rolled his eyes at Frank's question, knowing that he was most likely in trouble, again. "No."

"Good. If she comes by don't mention this."

Deciding to help his friend out, this time, he smiled. "Okay."

Frank disappeared once again and he heard his computer beep just as the door shut. He turned his computer back on and smiled after reading Eva's e-mail.

**To: Rossi, Eva**

**From: McCabe, Miles J.**

**Subject: This sucks!**

**Eva,**

**yeh, Frank just came running in here hiding from Kate, but he just left so idk what was up with that. oh, poor Nat and Stephen, she's gonna kill them isn't she? lol. I would, but she yelled at me the last time so, I guess not.**

**good. I can't wait, I'm so ready to get out of here. espicially if its with you. :-D ... yeh, my brother knows a guy on the crew. he gave him and his wife the tickets, but they had to go out of town so he said I could have them. so if we can leave meet me my car 6 and we'll grab some food, then go to the show.**

**Miles**

He hit send just as his door opened and Stephen jumped inside, shutting it behind him and locking it. "She's pyscho."

Miles looked up and noticed that his boss was panting, making him wonder what the hell was really going on out there. "Who?"

"Kate."

"Well I already knew that. What exactly are you doing in here anyways?"

"Hiding from Kate."

"Why?"

"I tried to go see Nat to give her back her report and Kate caught me. I ran all the way from the second floor."

"Stephen?"

"Yes?"

"Nat's office is up here, with ours. What the hell were you doing on the second floor?"

"Kate locked Nat in the lab."

"Oh." There was a loud knock on the door, causing both men to jump.

"Stephen, if you wanna get out of there alive you better hurry." Frank's voice was the last thing they expected, but was more welcomed than Kate's.

Stephen opened the door and stuck his head. "Bye Miles."

"Bye."

Miles shook his head and smiled, at least things were getting interesting around here now.

-------------------------------------------

After watching Stephen sneak back into his office just as Kate came down the hall Eva decided that she really didn't want to read the paper. She turned the computer back on for what was probably the sixth time that day. When she didn't see the 'new mail' icon she sighed and opened the internet. She was halfway through an on-line game of Jeopardy when her computer beeped. Smiling she opened the program to read what Miles had written.

**To: McCabe, Miles J.**

**From: Rossi, Eva**

**Subject: This sucks!**

**Miles, **

**I thought I heard Kate yelling for him. lol. was Stephen in there too? he just came from that direction. idk. She seperated them though, poor Nat got sent to another floor. lol. **

**YAY! that sounds great. I can't wait. of course I wanna go out if its with you, thats what makes it the most fun ;). oh kool. well make sure you thank your brother for me. and that sounds good. I'll meet you there. :-D**

**well Kate is glaring at me. she wants me to help her with some stuff so I guess I'll talk to ya tonite. no real need to e-mail back, I'll let you know if I come back though**

**Eva**

She clicked 'send' before standing up and grabbing her shoes. "My feet were hurting." She said when Kate gave her an odd look.

"Uh huh." The Director just shook her head and opened the door more as Eva followed her out. This day just really needed to be over.

-------------------------------------------

**please review. the more reviews, the faster I update :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just One Little Question

Author: Britt (with help from Syd)

Rating: PG-13 at the most

Pairing: Nathen & Meva; with mentions of Stephen/Lisa & Nat/OC

Fandom: Medical Investigation

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, it sucks.

Summary: The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.

A/N: Special thanx to Dr-Who-4-u for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.

A/N2: sorry this one is kinda out of wack. I just couldn't get it to go the way I wanted it to. Hope you like

-------------------------------------------

Lunch had been fun, lots of fun, because for those thirty minutes he didn't have to worry about Kate. Then they showed up late, and they were deep shit. Kate yelled a little, threw something, that was most likely expensive, and then proceeded to stand between his and Nat's office's to make sure they didn't try to escape. But he had tried, and failed miserable did he. So much so that Kate sent Nat downstairs and locked her in the lab, she may have had a computer, but now Stephen couldn't see her. He had tried to sneak down there with the excuse of her needing a file, but Kate caught him half way down the stairs and practically dragged him back upstairs, claiming that she would deliver the report on her own.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair and tried to figure out what to write to Nat. He should probably tell her about his little escape maneuver and make sure to warn her about Kate's extremely foul mood. Not that it wasn't foul before, but he figured that him trying to escape and Frank and Miles running around probably didn't help it. He rubbed his hands over his eyes before opening the e-mail program.

**To: Durant, Nat**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: Kate!**

**Nat,**

**sigh. Well I just thought that I should warn you about Kate. I attempted to escape so that I could "bring you a report" but Kate caught me and dragged me back here. sigh that woman is psycho. Lol. But I just wanted to warn you. Okay? Good.**

**So… what to talk about? Hmmmm. Did you hear about Frank? He attempted to escape too and Kate sent him downstairs to hang-out with the cafeteria ladies, supposedly he's scared of them. Lol. sigh**

**Well I have an idea. How about we play the Question Game? I ask you 5 questions and you have to answer truthfully. And then you can ask back. However, you can't ask me the same questions in the same e-mail. Deal? Okay, so here's my questions.**

**Favorite person? Past & present?**

**Favorite pastime? (don't you dare say work)**

**Favorite place? (not work related)**

**Favorite excuse?**

**Favorite memory?**

**Ok. That's all I can think of, so have fun**

**Stephen**

He clicked send and put his feet up on his desk, lacing his hands together behind his head. _This should be interesting. _He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Natalie was sitting in the lab staring at the computer screen when she heard it beep. Thankful that she had managed to get it to work she click on the e-mail icon and smiled.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: Kate!**

**Stephen,**

**Yes, well she has already come down here and warned me that if any more of us try to escape she'll continue our punishment another week. sigh. She is psycho, I know. **

**Poor Frank, he really does fear those woman. Lol. I don't know who to feel more sorry for. Lol. sigh**

**Okay, I can go for that. For now, we'll see if I can think of anything to ask. Lol**

**Answers…**

**Past? My grandfather – Present? Hmm. That's a toughie. Probably you or Miles **

**Pastime? Hmm. That's a good one. Probably going to the beach, even though I don't like getting in the water. Or just relaxing. Of course I wouldn't say work, I'm not you now am I?**

**Place? I would have to say the beach. **

**Excuse? I honestly don't know. Probably "Frank did it."**

**Memory? I'm either gonna say the Christmas before I left for college. Or that time we all went to the beach, that was fun.**

**Well let's see if I can think of anything for you…**

**Have you ever wanted to have more kids?**

**What's your favorite food?**

**If you could relive any moment what would it be?**

**Where do you see yourself in twenty years?**

**Would you ever get married again?**

**Ok. That's all I can think of. Lol.**

**Write back**

**Nat**

-------------------------------------------

Kate was staring at him, he didn't like being stared at, and especially not when it was by his mentally insane boss. He smiled before turning back to his computer screen. He saw her move to Eva's office and sighed. This day was never going to end, and they only had an hour left. He saw the new mail icon flash on his screen and smiled.

**Nat,**

**Ok good. She was just staring at me with this "I will kill you now look". It was quite disturbing. Lol. Poor lunch ladies. sigh**

**Here's your answer…**

**more kids? Hmm. Sure. If I found the right woman, Jack says he'd like a little brother or sister, but I'm gonna leave the rest of his sentence off of here.**

**food? I have no idea. Probably steak. Or Eva's cookies**

**any moment? Jack being born. **

**twenty years? Oh God. I have no idea. Probably still here, getting evil glares from Kate. We'll probably be stuck in these offices then**

**married? Hmm. I honestly don't know. It would have to be the right person and even though I know who that would be. Well yeah, if it were right I would.**

**And yours…**

**Have you ever thought of having kids? (it isn't the same so ha)**

**Where's one place you wanna go before you die?**

**Ever been kissed in the rain? (sorry Eva is singing to get Kate to go away)**

**Do you own a little black dress?**

**Can you cook?**

**That's all for now. Have fun.**

**Stephen :-D**

-------------------------------------------

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: Kate!**

**Stephen,**

**Poor thing. Did she scare you. Lol. Well what else did Jack say? You said to be honest. sigh. Who would be the perfect woman? Kate? Lol. I had to say that. And yes, we will probably still be here in twenty years. lol**

**Ok. Here's your answers.**

**kids? I guess. I want them, but like you said. It'd have to be with the right guy, which I have one in mind. Lol**

**one place? I would have to see Italy, and actually get to relax in Italy.**

**kissed in the rain? Hmm. Not that I can remember. But I sure would like too. **

**little black dress? Why do you want to know? Lol. Yes I do, but I can't remember the last time I wore it. sigh how pathetic huh?**

**cook? Hmm. Yes, if it tastes good is another question. Lol**

**your turn?**

**favorite person? (its not the same e-mail)**

**favorite weather?**

**favorite way to travel?**

**one thing you wanna do before you die?**

**hero?**

**That's it :-D**

**Write back soon. We only have 30 minutes left.**

**Nat**

-------------------------------------------

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: Kate!**

**Nat,**

**Thank you. That makes me feel better. Nothing. I'll tell you later. Promise. NOOOOO not Kate, that's just wrong on so many levels. I'll tell you that one later. Promise**

**Answers:**

**person? You or Jack. Of course**

**weather? Depends. Either rain and cool. or sunny and cool**

**travel? Hm. Depends on where and who I'm with**

**before I die? Well we are being honest. Kiss you blushes**

**hero? Hmmm … you, Jack, I guess Miles & Eva & Frank too. Lol**

**questions:**

**Perfect date?**

**Favorite scent?**

**Last time you were kissed?**

**Favorite song?**

**Have dinner with me tomorrow night?**

**Ok. That's it for now. Kate is staring again. sigh**

**Stephen**

**P.S: Where that little black dress tomorrow okay.**

-------------------------------------------

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: Kate!**

**Stephen,**

**Lol. I'm glad to hear that. And I'm gonna hold you to that. Ok. Good.**

**I'm your favorite person? Or one of them. Aww. Thanks. Wow, well, that's good to know. blushes why and how am I hero?**

**Answers:**

**prefect date? Well it would involve you. And that's about it blushes**

**scent? Hmm. Fresh baked cookies. Salt water. You :-D**

**kissed? Or please. Two years probably**

**song? I don't know. I have a lot so I can't pick**

**dinner? Sure, why not. Sounds like fun. As long as we can change that whole last time kiss thing. Kay?**

**Questions: you don't need to answer them until tomorrow**

**Does Kate really scare you that much?**

**Ever been to the Bahamas and actually enjoyed it?**

**Can you cook?**

**Do you like the beach?**

**Favorite past time?**

**That's it. You can tell me tomorrow. I'm gonna head out now. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning.**

**Sleep tight,**

**Nat**

**P.S: That thing? Ok, if I can even fit in it. Lol. I'll try. **

**-----**

comments please :-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just One Little Question  
**Author:** Britt (with help from Syd)  
**Rating:** PG-13 at the most  
**Pairing:** Nathen & Meva; with mentions of Stephen/Lisa & Nat/OC  
**Fandom:** Medical Investigation  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, it sucks.  
**Summary:** The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.  
**A/N:** Special thanx to Dr-Who-4-u for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.  
**A/N2:** so this one has taken me a while. Sorry about that. But here it is. Enjoy  
**A/N3: **the words that are in ()s that are actions are meant to be them telling each other that their grinning, blushing, etc. they would normally be put in asterics, but it won't let me.

----

The next morning Stephen walked into his office only to be confronted by the sound of his computer beeping. After setting his stuff down and sliding his coat off he made his way over to his desk. Opening up the program his smile grew once he realized what the e-mail was.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: Questions…**

**Nat,**

**Don't worry, I'll tell you that stuff one day. I promise. Of course you're my favorite person. You should know that already. Why and how? Because you are. Lol. **

**Okay, well then we can have that perfect date tonight. (grins) I'm very happy now. Not that I wasn't this morning, but I've been waiting to do this for a while. Well it's nice to know that you like how I smell; I guess that means I don't stink. Lol. Ok, we can most definitely change that whole last time kissed thing grins.**

**(answers)**

**1. Yes Kate really does scare me that much; she's quite a scary woman.**

**2. No I have never been to the Bahamas' and actually gotten to enjoy it.**

**3. Can I cook? Hmm. I guess I can somewhat. You'd have to ask Jack that question.**

**4. I love the beach. It's one of my favorite places.**

**5. Hmm. probably spending time with you and/or Jack. Or sleeping, since I don't get to do that a whole lot.**

**(questions)**

**1. How about I make dinner tonight? (That way you can tell me whether or not I'm as good of a chef as I think I am. Lol.)**

**2. What do you want for your birthday?**

**3. Favorite thing about me? (Miles typed this (sigh))**

**4. Ever thought about what you would be if you weren't a doctor?**

**5. What really happened between you and George?**

**sigh okay back to work now.**

**Stephen**

**----**

Natalie was half-way through her report when Eva came knocking on her door. Looking up she motioned for the younger woman to come inside, smiling when she shut the door behind her.

"I hear you have a date with Stephen tonight?" She plopped into the chair opposite Nat's desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"When I knew for sure whether it was a date or not." Turning her attention away from the computer she looked the younger woman over. "How did you know about this supposed date anyways?"

"Miles was in there bothering Stephen about some report or something. Saw it in his e-mail." She winked, leaning forward to rest her hands on the desk. "Which reminds me, you might want to check your e-mail right about now."

Natalie smiled before turning back to the computer just in time to see the 'new mail' icon appear. She opened it up and laughed when she read it.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: Questions…**

**Stephen,**

**Aww, well it's nice to know that I'm a favorite past time. Lol. Ok well that sounds like fun. I can't wait. (grins)**

**(answers)**

**1. Dinner sounds perfect, I can't wait. I bet you can cook, at least enough, seeing as to how you & Jack are both well fed. **

**2. Hmm. that's a good question. I don't really know. So can I get back to you on that?**

**3. Favorite thing? Hmm. your eyes for one. Not to mention that you have a great smile. Or the fact that you're pretty cute. **

**4. hmm I've never really thought about it. Unless I played piano professionally I really don't have any clue.**

**5. sigh I knew you would ask this one day. Things just went downhill and then he just sort of dropped the bomb on me that he was seeing other women. (sigh) I ended it right then and there.**

**(questions)**

**1. Favorite thing about me? (I know you said no asking in the same e-mail, but I can't really think of anything else, sorry)**

**2. Is tonight a date?**

**3. How does Jack feel about you & I? **

**4. Is there even a you & I?**

**5. Lunch again?**

**Ok. Well now I'm going to attempt to get rid of Eva. Write back soon.**

**Nat**

**----**

Stephen had just kicked Miles out his office when Frank came busting through the door.

"I have gossip." He shut the door behind him and smiled, leaning against it.

"Good for you, go tell someone who cares." He sighed, rubbing his eyes, he had a headache, again, and Frank's strange behavior was not helping.

"It's about Miles."

"If I let you tell me will you go away?"

"Sure."

"Fine then, spill." He leaned back in his chair and waited for Frank to talk.

"Miles has a hot date tonight." He said, his smile growing.

"With Eva?"

"Yes."

"That's not gossip Frank, everyone knows that."

Frank sighed, sagging against the door. "Why don't you people tell me these things?"

"Because we like to see you suffer." Stephen smiled at the look on Frank's face. "Will you please leave now?"

"Fine." Frank growled before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Stephen turned back to the computer when he heard the familiar beeping noise of his e-mail. All of sudden Frank's stupid little gossip didn't matter anymore.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: Questions…**

**Nat,**

**Well of course you're one of my favorite people. Always have been, probably always will be :) . well I'm glad you think I'm cute. Lol.**

**About George, I'm sorry he did that to you, you didn't deserve it. If you ever wanna talk, just call okay, I'm here. **

**(answers)**

**1. Well there are many things that I like about you. Your smile is probably my favorite, or your laugh. **

**2. If you want tonight to be a date it can be. **

**3. Well Jack has always liked you and he has always wanted me to take things to the next level. So he's fine with it. He adores you Nat, you know that.**

**4. Well, if you want there to be an us than I guess there can be an us. How about we wait and see how things go tonight before putting any names to it. **

**5. Lunch sounds great. Same time, same place?**

**(questions)**

**1. Names? (We've covered that you would like to have kids.) Have you ever thought of what you'd like to name them?**

**2. Do you want there to be an us?**

**3. Have you ever wanted to just drop everything and shut the world out for a week or so?**

**I can't think of any more questions. Sorry**

**Stephen**

**----**

Her head was down, resting on her folded arms, which were resting on her desk. She blinked her eyes and looked up, noticing that Eva was still sitting in front of her desk.

"Are you ever going to leave?"

"As soon as I find out about tonight."

"Don't you have more important things to worry about? Like your hot date with Miles?"

"We're going to a carnival at his sister's school for God sakes. There's nothing hot about it."

"Uh huh." She laid her head back down, just in time to hear her new favorite sound, the beep of her e-mail program. She smiled to herself as she read over the message, replying after everything was read and re-read.

**To: Connor, Stephen**

**From: Durant, Natalie**

**Subject: Questions…**

**Stephen,**

**Aww thanks. I think you're a little more than cute though (blushes).**

**Thanks, about the whole George thing I mean. I will call, but it's pretty much old news. **

**Thanks, I never knew my laugh was attractive. Lol. I very much want tonight to be a date. (grins) Well I'm glad to hear that Jack will be okay with this. And I adore him too, he really is a sweet kid, you and Lisa did a wonderful job. I would love for there to finally be an us, but letting tonight decide sounds great, I can't wait. Same time, same place, you bet.**

**(answers)**

**1. Well this is definitely different. Lol. Hmm. if I had a girl I've always liked the names Savannah & Brooklyn. Boys, well I've always loved the name Cole, so that would definitely be my first choice for a boy, other than that I like Garrett & Carson.**

**2. Do I? of course I do, I've wanted there to be an us for a very long time. (grins)**

**3. Have I ever? I've always wanted to do that. Especially now, with this job and everything. I think we should do this some day.**

**(questions (I'll only do 3 since you only made me do 3))**

**1. What names would you use if you ever had another kid?**

**2. How would you like to just drop everything and disappear for a few days?**

**3. What really happened with you & Lisa?**

**Write back soon,**

**Nat**

After clicking 'send' Natalie looked up to see Eva still sitting there.

"So?" The younger woman asked.

"It's a date." Nat smiled and so did Eva, right before she pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm very happy to hear that."

"Me too Eva, me too."

----

Miles had, for some odd reason, taken to sitting in Stephen's office until Frank calmed down about his and Eva's date. Stephen however, wasn't so fond of Miles' decision and had taken to glaring at the young doctor from the other side of his desk. After a few minutes he saw the 'new mail' icon and finally pulled his gaze away from Miles.

**To: Durant, Natalie**

**From: Connor, Stephen**

**Subject: Questions…**

**Nat,**

**Aw, well I think you're beautiful, so we're all good. Lol. And no problem, I mean it, call anytime. I'm always here for you. Your laugh is very attractive. I'm glad, I really want tonight to be a date too. Jack is very much okay with it, trust me. Yeah, he is, I think most of that was Lisa's doing, something about how she didn't want him to turn into me or something. Idk. **

**Lol. Well I really couldn't think of anything else. Lol. I love your name choices. Very nice. Well that's good, because so have I.**

**answers**

**1. Names. Hmm. I like yours, very nice. But the name we picked out when Lisa was pregnant (well I picked out) in case she had a girl was Alexis Abigail, lord only knows where that name came from. Lol. **

**2. I would love too. I'm thinking that you and I need to make plans to do that sometime. Sound good?**

**3. I worked too much. She couldn't handle it. She never really told me the truth but I suspected that she was cheating on me, Jack pretty much confirmed my suspicions. (sigh) I guess I should have seen it coming.**

**no questions since I most likely won't be able to check my mail the rest of the day. (Since I have that meeting with Kate after lunch. And then another meeting with some medical students after that.) so I'll see you tonight. 6:00? **

**And I'll meet you at my car at 1? Sound good?**

**Stephen**

He re-read the message before clicking send, looking up he saw that Miles was still there.

"It's a date." He smiled as he leaned back in his chair. _Maybe I should thank Kate for locking us up, otherwise, none of this wouldhavehappened. _

_----_

**Note: there are only one or two more chapters of this at the most. However, if depending on how many reviews I get I may give you guys a few more, but only if you leave comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Just One Little Question  
**Author:** Britt (with help from Syd)  
**Rating:** PG-13 at the most  
**Pairing:** Nathen & Meva; with mentions of Stephen/Lisa & Nat/OC  
**Fandom:** Medical Investigation  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, it sucks.  
**Summary:** The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.  
**A/N:** Special thanx to Dr-Who-4-u for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.  
**A/N2:** ok so you guys wanted Meva. Here it is. However, it is most likely the last chapter with Meva in it. For this story anyways  
**A/N3:** There will most likely only be one more chapter after this one, and it will more than likely be written in normal story style.  
**A/N4:** sorry this chapter is so short, but it's incredibly hard to come with stuff to write

- - -

After finding out that Stephen and Nat's dinner was indeed a date Stephen had kicked Miles out of his office, claiming that he had a meeting to get ready for. He had attempted to talk to Eva but Kate kicked him out of her office before even making it through the door. He sighed to himself as he made his way to his office, trying to think of something to keep him occupied until lunch. He contemplated visiting Frank but seeing as to how Kate was now following him through the halls he guessed that that was a bad idea.

Once he made it to his office he shut the door and locked it, watching as Kate smiled and headed back towards her own office. He sat down in his chair and stared at the computer screen for five minutes before he heard the machine beep. He shook his head and smiled when he saw that Eva had e-mailed him.

**To: McCabe, Miles J.**

**From: Rossi, Eva**

**Subject: Work?**

**Miles,**

**Hmm. I'm guessing Kate caught you trying to sneak in here? Lol. Don't worry; we'll see each other at lunch, in exactly an hour. Lol. So did you hear about Stephen & Nat? They have a date tonight. He's cooking her dinner. Isn't that sweet?**

**And who exactly keeps saying that we have a "hot" date tonight? I'm guessing that it's Frank because I don't think Kate would say something like that. And Nat confronted me with it. Hmm. I say its time we interrogate Frank, sound good? Lol**

**Ok so I know tonight is not a "hot" date, but what exactly are we doing? And what exactly should I wear?**

**Write back. I'm very bored**

**Eva**

He smiled to himself and decided to write her back before Kate returned.

**To: Rossi, Eva**

**From: McCabe, Miles J.**

**Subject: Work?**

**Eva, **

**Yes she did, and then she proceeded to follow me down the hall to make sure that I didn't try and sneak into anyone else's office. How rude is that? It's not like we have any work to do or anything. Yes I heard, I was right there with Stephen while they were talking. Sure it is sweet, I suppose.**

**Hmm, I believe it is Frank, who else could it be? Lol. Yes I think we should interrogate even though we won't learn anything more than we already know, he has no life and needs something to do. Lol**

**Well it can be a hot date if you want it to be. Lol. But its just a carnival at my sister's high school. The choir's trying to raise money to go to some competition in Spain. Lol. So just wear jeans and a t-shirt and you should be fine. Sound good?**

**Write back**

**Miles**

Miles smiled to himself as he clicked the 'send' button and then leaned back in his chair, just in time to see Frank running down the hall, Kate close behind him. He shook his head and laughed, wondering what the tall black man had done this time.

- - -

Eva was sitting in her office, feet up on her desk, bagel in her mouth when she saw Frank running down the hallway, Kate chasing him. She laughed and set the bagel down, turning to the computer so that she could inform Miles of what she just saw, if he hadn't already seen it. As soon as she opened the program she saw that she had a new e-mail, she opened it and smiled.

**To: McCabe, Miles J.**

**From: Rossi, Eva**

**Subject: Work?**

**Miles,**

**Aww, poor baby. She is acting a little strange, I think she knows something's up. Maybe she's figured out that we're contacting each other and that's why she's all over us. But I haven't received anything from Frank so I can't imagine what he's in trouble for. Lol. **

**Well of course its Frank. Its his job to spread the office gossip. **

**I don't think it needs to be a hot date. Just hanging out with you is fine. Sounds like fun, I'm sure we'll have a good time. Which leads me to ask you, exactly how many of you are there? Lol. I mean, you have like a dozen siblings. **

**Write back**

**Eva**

**P.S: Kate's chasing Frank down the hallway. Just thought you should know.**

After clicking send she stood up and moved to her door, looking out into the hallway to see where Frank had disappeared too. While she had her head out the door she saw Nat come down her way, two cups of coffee and a folder in her hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking a bite of her bagel.

"Stephen's office?" Eva raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "His meeting with Kate got cancelled."

"Because she's chasing Frank down the hallway."

"Probably." Natalie stopped when she reached Eva's door. "He wanted to go over this file."

"He just wanted an excuse to see you." Eva smiled, taking another bite.

"How would you know?"

"Have you ever met Stephen? He's obsessed with you."

"Is not." Natalie took a sip of one of the cups of coffee.

"I dare you to give Stephen that coffee."

"Okay, its not like he hasn't drunk after me before." Natalie smiled at the look on Eva's face and started walking again. "If I don't see you before tonight, have fun!"

"Thanks. You too." Eva shook her head when she saw Frank poke his head out of a storage closet. "She went that way." Eva pointed in the direction that Kate had taken off too and smiled when Frank ran the opposite way. Shutting her door she went back to sit at her desk, flipping open her magazine.

Not two minutes later she heard a knock at her door and looked up just in time to see Miles slide through the door. "Kate's a little occupied, so I figured I would sneak down here while I had the chance." She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm glad to hear that." She looked up at him and smiled when he leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Me too." He gently let her go and reached over to grab a chair, pulling it next to hers. "I got your e-mail." He said as he sat down, pulling her to sit in her chair so that they were facing each other.

"Good." Refusing to let go of his hand she started playing with his fingers.

"So yes, you have nothing to worry about, tonight will be fun, it always is." She smiled, lacing her fingers through his. "And there are not twelve of us, there's only seven."

"Seven is still a lot." Smiling she put her feet back up on her desk.

"True." He reached his other hand over and rubbed her leg gently. "Don't worry, they're going to love you, Lord only knows I do." Eva's mouth fell open and Miles smiled at the look on her face. "Oh like you didn't already know that."

"I love you too." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, her legs falling from the desk when their tongues collided.

"Break it up you two." Kate yelled as she ran down the hall.

Laughing Miles pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I guess it's back to e-mailing each other."

"Looks like it."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just One Little Question  
Author: Britt (with help from Syd)  
Rating: PG-13 at the most  
Pairing: Nathen & Meva; with mentions of Stephen/Lisa & Nat/OC  
Fandom: Medical Investigation  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, it sucks.  
Summary: The team is punished for distracting Kate, but now they're bored and have nothing to do. But Kate isn't quite as smart as she think she is, because there is one flaw in her plan. E-Mail. And the team plan to use it to their advantage. Despite the consequences it may have.  
A/N: Special thanx to Dr-Who-4-u for helping me with this. Without her none of this would happen.  
A/N2: Sorry it took so long to get around to this chapter. It took me forever to figure out where I wanted to take this. However, this will be the last chapter. That way I can finish up the other one and start my **new one**.  
A/N3: This chapter is all Nat & Stephen. The rating goes up a little towards the end, but nothing strong. Just thought I should warn you.

--

At exactly seven, Stephen's door bell rang, and he quickly ran to get it. Opening it, he found Nat standing on the other side. He smiled and let her in and shut the door.

"I take it the dress didn't fit?" He took her jacket from her and hung-up on the coat rack.

"Ha, talk about embarrassing." Smiling she turned to face him. "I figured casual was better anyways."

"Yeah." Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked around the room nervously.

"It smells really good."

"Thanks." He smiled at her before looking away. They stood that way for a few minutes, neither saying anything, whether it was because they were both nervous or the awkwardness of the situation. Sighing he turned back to her. "This is weird."

She chuckled and looked up. "Yeah." Silence filled the room and she sighed when he walked into the kitchen. Deciding to follow him she kicked her shoes off and headed in the direction he had gone. Leaning against the door frame she smiled, liking the image of Stephen cooking.

"Wine?" He held the bottle up over his shoulder before turning around. "It's red?"

"Trying to get me drunk Connor?"

"Maybe." They both laughed and she moved into the kitchen, taking the bottle from his hand. "The glasses are above the stove."

"I know." Opening the cabinet she pulled the glasses out and set them down, "I helped you move remember?"

"Right." Pulling the pan out of the oven he tossed it down on the stove. "Hot, hot."

Laughing she grabbed the two half-filled glasses and walked over to him. "It did just come out of the oven genius." With that she held out one of the glasses and smiled

He chuckled before taking the offered glass and gently pushing her to the table. "Sit." He whispered in her ear before moving back to the pan.

"What is it?" She asked when he placed the plate in front of her.

"Lasagna." He laughed at the look on her face. "Apparently it didn't want to stay stacked together today."

"Well it looks good." Sticking her fork into the object in question she smiled. "Let's see if it lives up to the standards."

"Standards of what?"

"Stouffer's frozen of course." He laughed and she shoved the bite in her mouth. Shaking her head she swallowed. "Perfect." This time they both laughed.

It took them an hour to eat and another thirty minutes to clear the table, both trying to take up as much time as possible. After they had decided to load the dishwasher for both their safeties and that of the dishes they moved into the living room, both sitting on the couch.

"I'm stuffed." Stretching her legs out she let them come to rest in his lap, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"Same." Looking down at her legs and then up at her he smiled, "Comfy?"

"Very." She smiled before picking her head back up and reaching for his remote.

Reaching out he grabbed her hand before it could get to the remote. "Let's talk." Leaning back he kept a hold of her hand before pulling her so that she was sitting against him.

"I'm too tired to talk." Closing her eyes she let her head come to rest on his shoulder, "Maybe later."

Smiling he ran his hand up and down her arm before taking her fingers in his. "How late do you plan on staying?"

"Until you drive me home or I get eight hours of sleep."

"I guess you'll be here all night then," smiling he laid his head against hers, "because I'm way too tired to drive all the way to your place and back."

"Good." She yawned and snuggled closer, pulling her feet up under her. "I didn't wanna leave anyways."

"Me either."

"Where's Jack?"

Coughing Stephen looked down at her and smiled. "Away."

"Away where?"

Laughing he placed a kiss to her head, "He stayed after school and then went home with a friend."

She pulled her head up off of his shoulder and turned to face him. "Did you make him leave?"

"No."

"Stephen?"

"Maybe."

She smiled and pushed him backwards until he was on his back. Standing she got up and grabbed her glass. "More wine?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Yeh." Laughing she grabbed his glass as well and walked to the kitchen. "Like the view?"

Coughing he leaned his head back against the couch. "Yeah, my ceiling is wonderful."

Leaning over the back of the couch she hit his chest gently. "You were so checking my ass out."

"Was not?"

"Uh huh." Shaking her head she headed back to the kitchen.

She had just finished pouring them new glasses when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. "Forget the wine." He hissed, bringing his face down to hers.

"Stephen? What are you doing?"

He smiled and backed her against the counter. "Fixing that little problem you had." He kissed her again, letting his fingers run through her hair. "Two years is an awfully long time to have not been kissed."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes it is."

And with that he lifted her up, making sure her legs were around his waist before moving back to the couch. He laid her down gently before kicking his shoes off. "Are you sure about this?" When she shook her head with a smile he smiled as well, moving to lay down on top of her. "I know it's a little early in the whole dating thing to say this but, I love you."

She smiled and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. "I love you too."

--

**reviews please**


End file.
